


Seeing Red

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to learn to fight,” said Pepper, softly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "fight club" (777 words exactly)

Pepper crossed the lobby of Stark/Avengers Tower and caught Natasha’s elbow.

That is, Natasha allowed Pepper to get close enough to touch her, even though she hadn’t given any indication that she’d heard the _click_ of Pepper’s heels all the way across the marble floor.

“I was hoping to catch you,” said Pepper, letting her go, slowly. “Can I ask a favor?”

Natasha crossed her arms. “Depends on the favor.”

She was still wearing her uniform, still the Black Widow, but Pepper couldn’t help thinking of her as her former PA persona, Natalie.

“I want to learn to fight,” said Pepper, softly. “Not… not like you, I just want to be able to defend myself.”

Natasha’s expression didn’t change. “There are classes for that.”

“Yes,” Pepper agreed. “And if I was only worried about getting mugged in the park, I would take one. But the things that happen around here, nowadays… Tony and I might not be together anymore, but I still care about him, I care about _all_ of you, and I don’t want to be a liability if some deranged supervillain tries to use me to get to you.”

Natasha didn’t move, but her expression seemed to soften, somehow. “You’re not a liability, Pepper,” she said. “Tomorrow morning, oh-six-hundred, in the gym.”

“Thank you, Natasha!” Pepper called after her, as the other woman walked away without another word.

She felt slightly less grateful at six o’clock the next morning, as she stood on the padded mat, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants she’d bought in college and hadn’t used since. Natasha was wearing something similar, but where Pepper looked like she was on her way to a yoga class, Natasha looked like an off-duty assassin.

Which she was.

“I’m not going to teach you how to fight,” said Natasha. “That implies that you’re engaging the enemy and attempting to win. I’m going to teach you how to inflict damage and escape.”

“Okay,” Pepper agreed, but of course, it wasn’t as easy as that.

Firstly, because Pepper had never actually tried hurting another person before, and secondly, because she especially didn’t want to hit Natasha. This seemed to be a completely ridiculous problem to have, since Natasha’s day job was as the _Black Widow_ and there was no way she would be able to seriously hurt her, but it was hindering Pepper’s ability to put real force behind her attacks.

“Look,” said Natasha, a few weeks later. “You’ve got to stop seeing your opponent as _me_. If you can’t picture a vague nobody, picture someone you _do_ want to punch… Stark, maybe?”

Pepper managed a smile. “I don’t actually want to punch Tony. Most of the time.”

“Then picture someone else.”

The businesswoman closed her eyes, thinking… Obie. Obadiah Stane, who she had known as long as she’d known Tony, who she had trusted, who had tried to kill her.

“Okay,” said Pepper, and Natasha attacked.

This time, Pepper fought back like she meant it, meeting all of Natasha’s (admittedly pulled) punches, and even throwing a few of her own. Then Pepper spun a little too far on the ball of one foot and lost her balance, flailing as she fell and clipping Natasha’s face with her elbow.

“Oh, my god!” said Pepper, scrambling to her feet. “Natasha—”

The other woman had been rocked back on her heels, but was still on her feet. “I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine,” said Pepper. “That’s starting to bruise already, let me put some ice on it…”

There was a small freezer full of ice packs and a cabinet of towels to wrap, so Pepper grabbed one of each and led Natasha over to a bench, pressing the bundle against her cheek. Both women were silent for a moment, then Pepper said, without meaning to, “I miss Natalie.”

Natasha’s fingers closed over hers, holding the ice pack, and Pepper jumped. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean…”

“I miss her, too,” said Natasha, softly. “I actually liked working for you, Pepper.”

“Honestly, you were the best PA we’ve ever had,” the other woman replied. “But wasn’t there any part of Natalie that was really you?”

“A lot, actually,” Natasha admitted. “More than most assignments. It was… nice. But what’s past is past.”

“Are you free later today?” Pepper asked. “We could go for coffee.”

“I…” Natasha began, and Pepper realized that she was still holding the ice pack to the other woman’s cheek, their fingers tangled together.

“Oh,” said Pepper. She tried to pull away, but Natasha squeezed her fingers, bringing her other hand up to slide a strand of sweat-damp hair behind Pepper’s ear.

“I’d love some coffee,” she said, smiling.

THE END


End file.
